Technical Field
The invention relates to electrically powered apparatus, particularly portable apparatus which operate with liquid media or can come into contact with liquid media, further which apparatus are releasably connectable by a flexible main connection line to power mains that are fixed at a site, said connection and which apparatus have an electronic protective device as a safety device in the event of leakage of fluid into the apparatus or of current to ground, to protect the user against shock.
Apparatus of this type include washing machines and dishwashers (e.g., German Patent No. 25 39 279), sump pumps and other immersion pumps for which the protective device serves as protection in the event of leakage of liquid into the electrical system, and whirlpool-type (Jacuzzi) massage apparatus (e.g., German Patent No. 26 31 785), and electrical kitchen appliances, hair dryers (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,158), forced-air electric heaters, and irradiation lamps, particularly sunlamps, which may be used in wet areas, for which the protective device serves as protection in the event of shock hazard, for example, to prevent electrocution.